


The new kid

by Mickey_trashmouth



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_trashmouth/pseuds/Mickey_trashmouth
Summary: About a new kid coming to town who is definitely  an oddball so odd that his first day he came in with his nails painted making Shawn take an interest in him.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Nails

As I walked into school someone tugged on my arm suddenly I turned around it was this tall fluffy-haired white boy he had on a short sleeve button up that had pom trees spattered on it and he had on distressed light wash jeans with a skateboard in his hand slightly altered Cartoon character on it to look edgier, "um...hi I'm John." he said combing a hand through his thick curly brown hair making me notice how shiny it was and his awkward smile, "Hi I'm Shawn." he smiled softly he had very deep dimples complimenting his gorgeous ice blue eyes "uh I have this locker code but-"

"You can't find it huh?" 

"Yeah" he looked a bit embarrassed playing with his hair tugging part of it behind his ear, "I think I can help..." I grabbed the locker code from his hands I then noticed his nail they were painted with green and black nicely contrasting all the silver rings on his fingers I staggered back a bit making him look at me worried, "are you okay?"

"I'm uh woah uh yeah I'm sorry I just never nevermind-" I got out of my head forgetting what the hell that could lead to, "sorry er I'm let me show you to your locker-" I started to walk him to the locker looks from our fellow peers practically stabbing us it was killing me though did he want to die I mean who the hell wears nail polish to school like did he want a bullseye on his back or just a fucking idiot or fucking both? as we pulled up to his locker I put my hand on it tapping it lightly so he knew which one was his, "welp it here it is" he was staring at me with a confused look "you look upset..." he mumbled sounding a bit shaky I then pulled him by the hand "where are we going?" where was I taking him? maybe a less crowded fucking hallway where we can talk.

Once we got to a less crowded hallway three people max I stopped at a random locker and spat out with no filter, "I wasn't gonna say it but do you wanna get killed?" I pulled up his hand which was pretty cold pointing at the polish on his nails, "I don't think I'd die for wearing nail polish" he replied tone calm slight chuckle to it but I didn't hold the same tone, "this school isn't!-" then I noticed how close we were moving a lot back, he chuckled "you're kinda cute..."

"No I'm not now let's get that shit off your nails." then we were stopped by my friends well football friends, "Who's this?" Todd one of my teammates asked.

"oh uh he's new." I saw him about to let go of my hand and I grabbed it harder pulling it behind us 

"Uh well we gotta go he hurt his leg so we're gonna head to the nurse..." I said lying straight through my teeth 

"Oh! okay...Well, nice meeting you new kid" Todd said the other guys talking amongst each other

"You too!" he said waving I pulled his hand down once they left I pulled him to the nurses office, luckily there was nobody in there probably because the bell had already rang I was pleasantly surprised by him not fighting as we stopped in front "I really don't think-" the nurse came out making us both stumble back his statement getting cut in half.

"Hello gentleman what are you here for-"

"Do you have alcohol?"

"Excuse me young man-"

"He means like for a wound or nail polish "

"Oh um well of course this is-"

"Thank you-" I cut her off walking in looking for it although to my surprise she did nothing I grabbed it along with cotton balls on the desk as he sat on one of the beds to be precise the one closest to the window I brought the chair to the bed I got closer sitting beside him grabbing the alcohol to put on one of the cotton balls then touched his hands which were soft to the touch they were delicate but boney and long, "I'm surprised someone like you can actually take the polish off since you know-" I interrupted him, "Well I have a sister who practiced on me a bunch and what do you mean like-"

"Well you were so hellbent on getting rid of it..." he sounded a bit offended his brows furrowed it was kinda cute a grin falling to my face as he went on he talked with his right hand the one I wasn't working on wow he was cute-

"Hello?" He asked I hadn't even noticed I wasn't listening...

"Oh um sorry..."

"You weren't even listening were you?"

"Huh?" I teased he rolled his eyes 

"Listen it's just that the kids at this school aren't as nice as-"

"As you huh?"

"No, unfortunately." there was an awkward silence his other hand was on mine now after putting it down he had a frown on his very light pink lips that were shining did he have on gloss-

"Fucking kids" the nurse muttered we looked at each other, that simple comment making us giggled like children after playing a game of hide and seek he really had a beautiful smile, "god your teeth are white." I said the euphoria leaving my body he looked at me suddenly looking a bit weirdly his mouth widened followed by his pretty crystal blue eyes widening even more "what?" I asked he moved his hand back.

"WHAT?" I repeated loud enough to wake everyone in the building, "chill I'm just trying to get you scared it's slightly funny when you're panicked and your face it's adorable..."

"No it's not I should kill you.." I scrubbed harder 

"Ow!" he moved his hand back 

"Calm down I only have the other hand and that's it..."

"I don't think you know what only means..."

"Oh shut up...." I muttered grabbing his other hand he then took something out of his bag with his left first his phone which was tingled by white headphones which he ending up grabbing both out putting one in his right ear then slowly putting the other one in my left.

"Wanna listen?" He pleaded like a dog 

"Whatever..." I said trying to sound cold but failing royally making him laugh he started to scroll through the songs as I went starting on his other hand. Then I heard music come to my ears, "I love you so much more then you can ever know fuck!" Wow that was very metal...

"So just hold on me I don't give a fuck who the hell sees"

"Let me take you up to the stars kissing you slowly and gentle"

"I just wanna hear your voice"

"feel your breath on my neck"

"Fuck you on the back of the bus til the sun come up"

"wow perverted much?" I joked 

"Shut up this is a good song you have to listen between the lines stupid."


	2. Mr. Coleman

As we started walking to class after that whole debacle I looked over at him he was staring at his hand making me feel even more terrible.

"Listen I'm sorry if it helps I did really like your nails..." he stared at me grinning softly 

"Thanks although and if I'm being completely honest the only reason I allowed you to do that is that I really like you" 

"I really like you too"

Wow now, this was getting weird...but I didn't feel weird...was that weird?

"Um, you know like a friend..." I corrected myself 

"Of course..." he said looking down obviously embarrassed...I should have just left it...Did that comment just make it worst? More awkward? God I'm an idiot he then rose his head back up, "uh my next class is Mrs. Hampton..." 

I took out my own schedule since I wasn't used to it since we've only been in school for a week, "same" I said with a slight awkward giggle to my voice he smiled at that, "I hear a hint of nervousness are you-"

"no." I interrupted him folding my arms the blush rising ear to ear.

"I would be able to see your blush if it wasn't for you gorgeous complexion..." he joked but honestly sounded a bit like something else...

"well, I can definitely see yours..." I changed the subject away from me he giggled my heart started to backflip from seeing his deep dimples spread across his face, we kept walking I know that I should've felt more comfortable now since we've talked and gotten to know each other a bit but my hands just got sweatier and my heart felt like it was pounding out of my fucking chest. 

Then I saw the door to Mrs. Hampton class it had taken a shorter amount of time, "we're here..." he looked at me he was a bit nervous I could tell what did I say to that? So I kept simple and clean,"calm down." I said quietly, I then opened the door, as we came in our female peers practically threw themselves at us.

I looked at John who was chuckling at their hungry eyes "you eventually get used to it” I whispered bringing his attention a bit more to me. Mrs. Hampton rolled her eyes, "please settle down class and where have you two been?..." I snatched the nurse's note out of John's hand and gave her both, "we were at the infirmary John fell..." I said shaking a bit myself as she looked them over.. I'm hoping she isn't still pissed because Mrs. Hampton was THAT teacher... barely letting you go to the bathroom and hissing when a student had to go to the nurse.

“Okay well, I already assigned partners so you guys have to work together now." She sounded surprisingly not mad, probably because John is a newbie to this school because if it was just me she would’ve nailed my ass to the wall with a detention any other day...

“Okay...” John looked at me my heart didn't flip this time it did somersaults. Why the hell did this keep happening? I just need to calm down.

"Anyway please sit down and let me continue my lesson boys ..." We obliged going to the two desks in the back of the classroom.

This lesson was too long Jesus...I then looked at him he was staring at me what the fuck-

He then wrote something on a piece of paper in his notebook then when he was done teared it out passing it to me 

I opened it and to summarize he was joking about the girl's being thirsty which made me laugh a bit then he asked if I wanted to come over for the project assigned I agreed and he smiled as this was only the second period but we agreed to meet after school, how ahead of time.... and that also meant I wasn’t gonna be at practice with the boys today ugh I was going to get so much shit for this.

after the class, I asked to look at his schedule I then grinned noticing we had every class together... I was shocked when I heard the speakerphone start...

"Hello, students how are you? hopefully amazing like I am who’s excited since we are in our first week... uh, on that topic may John Hardin and uh Shawn Evans come to the office."

We looked at each other "do you think we're died?" He asked

"Real answer or fake?"

"Which one will make me feel better?"

"Fake..."

"Fuck it let's just go..." he grabbed my hand starting to move I was surprised by the sudden hardness in his voice...

"Do you even know where it is?" Slight amusement to my voice 

“no...” he stopped I laughed starting to lead the way, as I thought about it Mr. Coleman wasn't that bad although it was a different story when he mad... I would know that maybe too well especially being one of the football players who occasionally did pranks throughout the school followed by his teammates...

As we got into the office Mr. Coleman was on a call so we just looked at each other awkwardly...when he got off he was smiling at us.

"Hi gentlemen please take a seat..."

John looked planted to the ground it was kinda cute how uncomfortable he was in Mr. Coleman's presence, Mr. Coleman wasn't even intimidating to look at I've seen more intimidating people especially on the football field more specifically the guys in the Thomas Jefferson highschool they played super dirty I mean their quarterback looked like he was in college what the fuck was that about?

"First of all welcome to the school John..."

"Th-Thank ya-ya-you" he stuttered I laughed

I tried to let go of his hand but his grip was tight I looked at him confused he was bright red I then saw Mr. Coleman look out, "um I have to get something if you don't mind it's only next door..."

"No!" We said in unison Mr. Coleman looked at us weirdly but then hid that with a smile leaving the office 

I was confused “why the hell-"

"Pl-Please don't let go...." he whispered back 

"Okay okay mr. Hard on..."

"so original" he said muttering under his breath sounding like he regained more attitude it was adorable 

"I know right..." I moved my hand a bit rubbing my thumb against mine just to get a rise out of him which worked wonderfully so I continued I saw a blush riding on his face 

"Duh-Don't do that it's weird and em-em-em uh-"

"Embarrassing hmm?"

"A bit!" I chuckled at the new higher pitch in his voice 

Then Mr. Coleman came in, "okay I'm back..." and he sat down 

"Why are we here may I ask?" I asked straight to the point 

"Straight to point I see Mr. Evans...well to discuss your new buddy-ship of course..."

"May I intervene sir?"

"I know you will and you know to call me Mr.-" I could detect the annoyance making me smile 

"Thanks for the premission and what even is a buddy-ship?" 

"Well it's a-" Mr. Coleman tried to answer I interrupted him again now just pulling his leg I looked over to see John who was smirking 

"and buddy-ship? Is that even a word sir?"

"No not technically... but I assume that is the right wording for this occasion."

"Occasion oooo party?"

"No and ooo detention?" He played back I rolled my eyes 

"Nuh-No"

"Anyway since your one of the most popular kids among the students plus an honor student at that we've decided you guys could be buddies or if that doesn't work out then you guy could just be friendly faces..."

"So that's why we have every class together?..."

"Precisely." Then John let go of my hand I was a bit weirdly disappointed by that but I shook it off...

"Are we free to go then?" I asked which I guess sounded a bit bold by the look on Johns face he had no idea how bold I could be, “Um yes but John you have to come here at lunch which is in five minutes so you might as well stay and Shawn you may leave."

"Thank you I-" I started to get up but John softly grabbed on my arm then John asked shyly, "can we uh meet after this to hang out after school..." Mr. Coleman was smiling which made me even more scared to say no the other thing being Johns puppy dog eyes, we had planned this already, why ask again? It made my heart melt a bit at just that, "oh-okay..." I said leaving 

As I started to walk lunch I saw my teammates, "hey guys!" They looked Andy being the first to wave he was the coolest one out of the group I pretty much tell him everything and he tells me everything too we're pretty much the best friends of the group..., "hey S come!" I ran over then Rune asked a bit rudely, "where the fuck were you?"

"Hanging out with John the new kid he's actually pretty cool-"

"But he's not cool..." Rune said the boys laughing again not Andy

"But girls are interested in him" I argued back 

"Girls are idiots..." Rune said the boys laughing except Andy again who was reading a book he took out I rolled my eyes as I knew that wasn't true 

"But I please?-"

"Fine, but if he's fucking as weird as-" Brandon said but I interrupted him, "I promise he's cool!"

"Okay s..."

We then got to the cafeteria I had already had lunch so I just hovered waiting for them to get it when we were done we walked over to the table where the cheerleaders we who of which were excited to see us 

After we were done with lunch they were heading to the park to practice and said I had to go to the principal to talk to him which I know...that shit was a lie but I mean technically I am going just not for that reason.

As I went to the principal's office I noticed John was sitting outside he was on his phone listening to music I believe since he was bopping his head a bit and I knew he didn't see me so I decided to scare him. 

I sat next to him which he didn't notice then I put an arm around him he looked at me taken back it was adorable he took out his headphones and then punched me in the arm, "ow..." I muttered he chuckled I said still feeling the sting in my arm, "you think that's funny I'll show you..."

"Show me then..." I chuckled "nope not now I wanna leave you to wonder..."

"That's because you won't do anything"

"If that's what you think mr. hard on"

"Don't call me that..."

"That's your name stupid"

"But the way you say it...." he turned a bright red I giggled at that I then grabbed his hand pulling him up 

"Okay let's go..."

"Why?" 

"I'm gonna take you somewhere..."

"Should I get my skate-"

"Yeah..."


End file.
